


IDK you yet

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Series: Arlo the Service Dog [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I prolly need to tag that, Love, Nightmares, Puppy raising, Service Dogs, and what its like to be waiting for a service dog, and what its like to raise one, because i'm in the joyous position of both waiting and raising rn, but seriously this is just love, i need the love, it's based off a song, oh and comments, pls leave kudus, thank you, you might know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: "...I need you now but I don't know you yet..."ORRosa & Amy anxiously wait for Rosas' service dog to arrive
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Series: Arlo the Service Dog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	IDK you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all
> 
> Long time no see!
> 
> I've promised you all I'd write more and update my old fics and I SWEAR IM GUNNA but I'm just... idek atm. My own service dog fell ill and so I'm waiting for another pup whilst also raising one for someone else. It's... interesting. Anyway I heard this song and it struck a cord and so now i'm writing a fic XD
> 
> Just a heads up this isn't related to my other fics in the series. It's separate. Amy and Rosa are together in this one and I'm ignoring Amys' allegies because I don't really wanna write around that in this one.
> 
> Oki enjoy all  
> Song is - IDK you yet by Alexander 23

Day 1 

“Dear Dt. Diaz,” Amy began, her voice picking up in excitement as she continued to read “Following your assessment on the 12th of march, I’m delighted to be able to confirm that you have been accepted onto our program.” Amy lowered her phone to look at her girlfriend, who was hiding her face in a pillow clutched to her chest. “We did it Rosa;you’re in.”

***

Marie grunted as she put every last bit of energy she possessed into pushing an oversized puppy out onto the waiting newspaper. “And that’s puppy number 11!” came the overjoyed cry of the kennel hand behind her. “Well done, frog!” He grinned, cutting the umbilical cord and then passing him to the waiting nurse. “He’s a big boy,” The nurse smiled as she set the puppy on the scales “He certainly is. 2 pounds exactly!” The kennel hand raised an eyebrow. “Wow. I never knew they could be that big.” The nurse nodded as she dipped the end of the cord in iodine. “It’s uncommon, especially in a litter of this size, but it does happen.” kneeling down next to Marie, she nestled the puppy between his siblings and watched as he latched on to the nearest teat. “What are you going to call him?” She asked, sitting back on her heels.The kennel hand sighed. This litter was the “A” litter. Every name had to begin with the letter A, and it had been a challenge to come up with 10 names, but this time he knew exactly what name he wanted.

“Arlo.”

* * *

Day 48

“I wonder what they will look like.”

“Really? We finally get time alone together and that’s what you’re thinking about?” Amy blushed, looking away from her girlfriend and instead fixing her gaze on the tv in front of them. “I mean, I know they’re either going to be a golden or a lab, but hypothetically speaking at least, what do you want them to be?” Rosa scoffed, shaking her head at her girlfriends’ unending curiosity. “There’s no point in discussing it, and you know this. We get what we get.” Amy takes that as her final warning and her mind drifts off again as whatever they’re watching finally gets interesting again.

“Yellow lab.” Rosa says, completely out of the blue half an hour later. Quickly followed by “Ask why and I gut you with my spork.”

“I don’t think you can gut someone with a-”

“You really want to test that theory?”

***

Sarah almost cried when an oversized yellow labrador was carried onstage and passed to her. 

“This is Sarah, she’s one of our first time puppy raisers, and she’s taking home Arlo.” The gathered crowd (mainly puppy raisers and the like) all clapped as she carefully carried Arlo down the steps to the seating.

“Next we have Apple, and his raisers are the lovely Goodmans. She’s their 7th puppy…”

* * *

Day 61

“Psst.”

“Rosa.”

“Rosa!”

“Rosa, wake up!” 

Rosa jolted awake, heart racing under her soaked t-shirt. “Wha-?” 

“It’s okay, you’re safe. It was just a nightmare.”

Rosa blinked, trying to orient herself as Amy rubbed her arm. And then came the sobs. The uncontrollable sobs that ricocheted through her body and only got worse as time went on. With every gasp she upset herself more and there was nothing she could do to stop them. 

“Want your rescue meds?” 

Rosa hated herself for saying yes.

***

Just let him cry. It won’t do him any harm.

  
  


Only it was. Not to Arlo but to Sarah. She felt like she was going insane. 4 nights in a row she hadn’t slept for Arlos’ constant screaming from downstairs. More than that it was impossible to tell which were cries because he was lonely or cries because he needed the toilet. To go down now would be to teach him that crying and barking works and to worsen the problem. But equally she didn’t feel like clearing up an accident in the morning.

Sighing, Sarah rolled over and closed her eyes. She needed the sleep. Any accidents could be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
